


Skinny Love

by Weasleymama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleymama/pseuds/Weasleymama
Summary: Ginny’s 6th year at Hogwarts was doomed from the start with Slytherin’s patrolling the halls just looking for a reason to strike under the rule of Death Eaters.But not every Slytherin...**Previously a one-shot titled 'Why' now extended to a longer fic.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to all comments!

> Ginny’s eyes went wide when she saw the time, she was going to be late. Again. She grabbed her bag and took off running from the library and down the dark corridors of the school. There had once been a time that being a minute tardy at curfew wasn’t such a terrible offense, but those days were long gone. Everything was punishable – especially when you were known for being a blood traitor. Her shoes made little noise as she ran up the stairs, but even little noise was too much noise at this time of night. She was so close to the tower now, if she could just get there. 
> 
> Mere yards from the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny felt the sting at her back just before she fell to the ground. She let out a curse under her breath, but she didn’t try to get up, she knew better than that by now. The heavy boots clunked as they came close to her, tow wearer snickering to himself. “Mmm, what have we got here? A Gryffindor out past curfew?” She closed her eyes for a second preparing herself before she would turn to face the sixth year Slytherin patrolling the halls. Damon Paris. She knew him immediately, he’d gotten a reputation this year for his excelling with the Carrows in the dark arts class. “Gryffindor _and_ blood traitor.” He chuckled. “On your feet.” He ordered her, reaching down with his free hand and grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her to her feet.
> 
> Ginny spun, shoving him away from her. “Don’t touch me!” She snapped, hand going for her wand. The shove wasn’t hard, but it was enough to provoke someone like him and he stepped in closer, grabbing her wrist before she could utter a word against him. He held her wrist so tightly her hand was forced to release the wand and let it clatter to the floor. 
> 
> “Never put your filthy hands on me.” He growled at her, only inches from her face where he hovered over her, his stature far larger than hers in height and weight. 
> 
> Shoving him again would be a mistake – and she knew it even as she did it. Her hands shoved at his broad chest. “Back off, Paris!” She glared hard at him for a second before she let he eyes fall onto her wand. It was all he needed to catch her off guard, her eyes on the wand as she reached for it when he grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled her upright, she let out a pained grunt, quickly reaching up to try and remove his hands. “What is wrong with you!? Get off!” She shouted and as her hand failed to free her hair, she twisted and landed punch to the side of his mouth, teeth scraping her fingers as well as his lip. But it wasn’t enough, just as quickly as her arm pulled back her knee went up, slamming between his legs. 
> 
> “You fucking bitch!” He shouted, his words sending droplets of blood from his mouth at her. With a tight grip on her hair, he slung her like a ragdoll towards the stone wall, her athletic body slamming into it roughly and knocking the wind out of her. She blinked hard, trying to catch her breath as she reached again for her wand ready to curse him to hell. But even hurting, he was faster, kicking her wand and sending it down the empty corridor into the darkness. But even wandless, Ginny wasn’t going to show him any fear or back down.
> 
> As soon as she got to her feet, aiming to take off down the hall after her wand, he swung a large hand. The smack had so much force behind it she was knocked right back down to the floor and before she could make sense of it, he struck again. Ginny let out a painful cry as he literally kicked her while she was down, his large boot slamming right into her stomach twice. She coughed as she curled up, holding her stomach. 
> 
> “Not so tough now are you?” He taunted with a deep laugh. She looked up to see him pulling his wand back out, aiming it at her but before he could strike she kicked out a strong leg and got him in the side of his knee. As he went down she scrambled to get away from him, feet slipping some as she took off after her wand. He gave chase down the corridor after her, lunging and grabbing hold of her legs. She went down fast and hard on the stone floor but she didn’t stop fighting, kicking back at him and aiming for his face as he tried to hold her legs down.
> 
> He managed to avoid another kick as he pulled her towards him, it was instinct that drove him more than a methodical plan when he pulled her close and slammed his thick forehead into her face. The head-butt got her right in the middle of her face, breaking her nose and blacking both of her eyes at once. She cried out despite feeling dizzy from the blow. He smeared the blood on her face when he covered her mouth with a large hand, not wanting anyone to hear her scream. “You’re going to pay, you stupid bitch” He told her, holding her down with the weight of his body on the cold stone floor. His hand went from her mouth to her throat, squeezing just to listen to her gasp for air. She clawed at his hand as world seemed to spin. 
> 
> He forced her thighs apart with his knee, shoving the bone hard against her and then kneeling down on her thigh to keep her legs open. His free hand pulled at her skirt, ripping the second-hand fabric right off her. She tried to scream but was doing good to breathe. She stopped clawing at his hand and reached up for his face, smacking him, clawing at his face – acts that only landed her a punch to the ribs and a tighter hold on her throat. 
> 
> He grabbed her knickers and was ready to pull them down when a voice further down the dark hall could be heard. “Enough, Paris.” The voice was cold and demanding. 
> 
> Damon looked up from where he knelt on the ginger girl, prepared to rape her and kill her just for the blows she got in on him. “Fuck off, Malfoy.” He growled, his hand gripped her throat harder his anger at the other Slytherin interrupting being taken out on her.
> 
> Draco was in view now as he got closer. “I said enough.” He repeated, his wand aimed at Paris. “Get off her.” Ginny’s face going red under the pressure of his hand. She pulled at his fingers, his shirt, anything to make him stop. Everything was getting dark and hazy and she was sure that her end was coming. His first stun was silent, the red jet hitting the fellow Slytherin in the chest and sending him flying backwards off her. “Next time.” Draco began pausing to mutter ‘Crucio’ as he cursed the other student. “When I say enough,” ‘Crucio’ “You’ll listen.”
> 
> Ginny choked as she gasped for air, rolling to her side and nearly vomiting from the haggard breaths. She heard Draco mutter the spell, unforgiveable, but maybe….it wasn’t this time. She shook some as she tried to get up but her legs buckled under her and she was on her knees again. She cried as she began to crawl, wanting to get away before she was the next to feel the pain of the Cruciatus curse. “Weasley.” Draco’s voice seemed far more commanding than it ever had before but she didn’t stop, she wasn’t going to just give in, especially not to him. “Stop.” He told her, going after her. He reached down for her but instead of letting him help her to her feet, she lunged at him, swinging and fighting someone who wasn’t trying to fight back. 
> 
> “Merlin’s sake, you crazy slag, stop!” He grunted as he took hold of her flailing arms, twisting her around. With her back against his chest and her arms crossed over her front he held her tightly. “I’m not going to hurt you!” He struggled with her as she pushed back against him, kicking her feet up, trying to get loose. “Fuck, I’m trying to help you.” He snapped and she finally stilled, breathing hard as he let her go. She turned slowly to face him, eyes like a caged animal as she stared him down. “Do you want my help or not?” He asked bluntly.
> 
> “I want…my wand.” She tried to keep her voice from shaking, but she couldn’t seem to help it, her entire body was shaking. She had been attacked before but never like that, never without magic. She never expected someone with so much Slytherin pride to ever attack her like a muggle. Draco shrugged and with a swish of his wand and the word ‘accio’ her wand was flying towards them. She snatched it from the air before he could catch it and she aimed it at him, the wood shaking with her hands. 
> 
> He stared at her for a second, but she didn’t move or speak for far longer than he felt like waiting. “Fine, see yourself to the hospital wing then.” He told her simply, turning to leave when she finally spoke. 
> 
> “Wha-what did you do to him?” She asked, not knowing if Paris was even alive, his body lay a few yards from them unmoving. 
> 
> “Stopped him.” He replied turning back to her. He could see the suspicions in her eyes. “I didn’t kill him, Weasley. But if you’d like I can.” He smirked a little, wondering just how far the fiery ginger would go for revenge after an attack like that. She glared at him – angrier with herself for even considering his words. But she shook her head some and leaned against the wall. She slid down it slowly, wishing she could sink into the stone floor. Everything hurt, even breathing. Draco rolled his eyes. “Stubborn cow” he muttered as he moved towards her. 
> 
> Ginny didn’t even flinch when he raised his wand to her face. She just looked past it to his cool eyes. He couldn’t help but notice her deep brown eyes seemed hollow, it felt like someone else looking at him then. “Episkey.” He said in a low voice, healing her nose. Draco insulted her as he cleaned her up, telling her she was stupid to be out after curfew especially knowing they were gunning for her. He called her a stupid little girl for ever letting him get the wand away from her. He wasn’t extremely efficient with healing charms, she would still look a little rough, but not as bad as she’d looked before he began. He couldn’t fix her clothes or clean them – women’s spells he needn’t bother with – so instead he stood, removing his cloak and dropping it in her lap. “Put that on, keep the hood up and get to your common room before someone else catches you.”
> 
> The cloak was far too long for her, and heavier than hers but it was soft. She hadn’t even realized he’d taken her hand and helped her to her feet until she was standing. Draco watched as she put the cloak around herself, it was a sight he never thought he’d see, a Weasley with a Slytherin coat of arms on. Ginny took in a deep breath, lifting the hood over her red hair, the cloak smelled like something she couldn’t quite place, but it was pleasant. “Thanks.” She muttered before she started away, but after only a few steps, she stopped, turning back to him. She almost expected him to have disappeared as soon as she turned her back, but there he was watching her. “Why?” 
> 
> “Do you need a reason?” He asked her, standing casually as if nothing had happened – she wasn’t sure if she did or not.


End file.
